A Dragon Ball Z Christmas Special
by Windrises
Summary: Goku and Vegeta have to take a break from their rivalry, so they can go Christmas shopping for their loved ones. However, their lack of knowledge, about how to shop and get into the Christmas spirit, leads to a countless amount of trouble.


Note: Dragon Ball is an anime that's based on a franchise created by Akira Toriyama.

Goku and Vegeta were still rivals. Despite all they had gone through, over the years, they still wanted to battle each other, because they both thought they were the best fighter. Goku and Vegeta's allies often tried to stop the two of them from fighting. However, Christmas was coming up, so they were all busy.

Goku and Vegeta met on a field of dirt, that was a few blocks away from Goku's house. Both Goku and Vegeta looked extremely confident, because they both thought they were going to win the fight. Goku showed off his muscles, while Vegeta combed his hair. Eventually, the two fighters started facing each other. Goku said, "Vegeta, you aren't going to win this battle."

Vegeta replied, "You'd be crappy fortune teller, because you never accurately predict what will win. I'm going to defeat you, you brainless collection of muscles."

Goku responded, "You're wrong about that, you smug cornball. I have tons of powers and stuff like that."

Vegeta said, "Don't make me laugh, you simpleton. You might have a few tricks up your sleeves, but it's not like you're as powerful as Superman."

Goku angrily replied, "You better not mock my abilities, Vegeta. Otherwise, I won't go easy on you."

Vegeta smugly said, "You always go easy on your opponents. That's why you never do anything impressive. I rarely, if ever, hold back, so I always get to show off your awesomeness. As for you, you don't have much to show off. You're bland, generic, weak, and nothing I'm intimidated by. You're a goofball. In fact, you're so goofy, that you should be the dictionary definition of goofy. There's no serious or threatening about you!"

Goku replied, "Vegeta, I don't want to stand around and listen to you deliver nine-thousand insults. How about we actually start fighting?"

Vegeta responded, "Sounds good. Prepare to meet your doom, you fool." Vegeta and Goku started charging towards each other.

Goku was going to blast Vegeta, but Piccolo walked by. Goku accidentally blasted Piccolo. Piccolo fell to the ground, while feeling tons of pain. Goku had a guilty look on his face, while saying, "Piccolo, I'm sorry I beat the crap out of you."

Piccolo replied, "I came here, because Chi-Chi and Bulma are insisting you stop fighting and start focusing on the holidays."

Vegeta had a confused look on his face, while asking, "Holidays? What the heck are you talking about?"

Piccolo explained, "Christmas is coming up."

Goku nervously danced, while saying, "Oh, no. Chi-Chi's probably expecting me to get presents."

Vegeta frowned, while saying, "Oh, crap. I'll have to buy tons of garbage."

Goku said, "I don't know what to get my family. I don't know what they like."

Piccolo tried to recover from the pain he was in, while asking, "How could you not know?"

Goku said, "I'm usually fighting overly-smug villains, rather than taking care of my family."

Vegeta put his hand on his chin, while saying, "You know what? I don't think I need to do any Christmas shopping. It's not like I care about Goku, so I won't have to get him anything. Most of my life involves showing I'm superior to him, so I don't have anybody special in my life."

Piccolo asked, "What about me?"

Vegeta gritted his teeth and replied, "You're right. I do like Bulma, which is why I'll have to buy her a bunch of crap. However, I don't know what crap she likes."

Goku said, "Vegeta, we don't have much in common, but we do share a lack of understanding, when it comes to getting gifts for our loved ones."

Piccolo responded, "I could help you guys."

Goku smiled, while saying, "This is great. The alien pickle is going to help us." Goku started doing a victory dance.

Vegeta folded his arms, while saying, "Piccolo's not a very classy guy. He doesn't have a charming personality or a handsome appearance. However, he does have some grains of knowledge, which could be useful."

Goku said, "We better go to a store." He paused and nervously said, "Oh, no. I didn't bring my car."

Piccolo calmly replied, "You don't need to worry about that, because Chi-Chi let me borrow her car. However, she's expecting it to be brought back, without getting broken."

Goku said, "I do have to admit, that I'm not good at keeping stuff safe. I'm also not the safest of drivers. Maybe Piccolo should drive."

Piccolo replied, "I'd like to, but I'm in an immense amount of pain, due to you blasting me. I'll barely be able to sit in the car, so driving won't be much of an option."

Vegeta had a proud smile on his face, while saying, "I'll be the driver."

Piccolo nervously asked, "Are you a good driver?"

Vegeta smugly said, "I'm one of the greatest drivers there's ever been. I'm such a great driver, that I could upstage any racecar driver. You're about to see the best driving skills, that your mediocre eyes have ever laid on."

Goku replied, "That sounds pretty good, bro."

Vegeta said, "Pretty good? Give me some credit, goofball. I'm one of the most amazing things, that any universe has ever seen."

Vegeta got into the driver's seat, while Goku and Piccolo sat in the back. Goku helped Piccolo sit, because Piccolo was struggling to composure. Vegeta turned on the car and started driving it. He ran into some signs, before driving on the road.

Piccolo said, "Vegeta, you don't exactly appear to be the amazing driver, that you claimed to be."

Goku said, "Vegeta acted like he was the best driver, but he accidentally ran into some signs."

Vegeta asked, "Accidentally? I was trying to run into the signs."

Piccolo asked, "Why?"

Vegeta said, "Because it's cool."

After a few minutes of questionable driving, Vegeta started driving by Tien Shinhan. Tien was one of Goku's friends, but Goku and Vegeta often made of him, because he rarely wore a shirt. Vegeta chuckled, before saying, "Goku, Tien driving's by us."

Goku asked, "Is he wearing a shirt?"

Vegeta answered, "He sure isn't."

Goku rolled down his window and said, "Tien, where's your shirt?!"

Tien looked annoyed, while replying, "Don't make fun of me. I dress in the way I want to."

Vegeta said, "Bro, it's freezing. There's been snow, thunder storms, and pounds of rain."

Tien stubbornly replied, "I'm comfortable."

Piccolo had his hand on his forehead, while saying, "Guys, let's focus on the holidays, rather than cheap jokes."

Goku and Vegeta started singing, "Tien's not wearing a shirt. He looks like he bathes in dirt." Tien angrily growled.

Goku started standing on the car. He put on a hoodie and a grill, before rapping, "I'm Goku and I'm here to say, that Tien's lack of shirt is more scary than a laser ray." Vegeta joined in and along with Goku, performed a rap song about the shirtless Tien.

Tien was so furious, that he started driving his car into the car Vegeta was driving. Vegeta raised his eyebrows, while asking, "What are you doing?"

Tien said, "I'm not wearing a shirt and soon, you will not be wearing a car." Tien started making his rival car go to the ledge of the road. A river was underneath the ocean.

Piccolo nervously asked, "What's going on?"

Vegeta explained, "The car's about to fall off the ledge and land in the river. We need to get out of here." Vegeta and Goku jumped out of the car. Piccolo wasn't in the right condition, to jump out of a car. The car, along with Piccolo, fell of the ledge and splashed into the river.

Vegeta and Goku looked down and saw what happened. Vegeta asked, "Is Piccolo okay?"

Goku pointed down and said, "Look, I can see his parachute. He's okay."

Vegeta looked down and replied, "I don't see any parachutes."

Goku said, "He's probably okay, but he probably won't be in proper condition, for helping us shop. Let's let him rest in the river."

Vegeta responded, "Okay."

While Goku and Vegeta talked to each other, a government agent walked by the river and found Piccolo. He called his boss and said, "Sir, there's an alien in a nearby river."

The agent's boss replied, "Bring it to headquarters."

The agent responded, "Okay, sir." The agent put Piccolo in his car and started taking him to Area 51.

Vegeta asked, "How does the car look?"

Goku looked down and thought it was in good condition, at first. However, after taking a closer look, he realized that some of the doors and windows were broken. He nervously danced around Vegeta, while saying, "I don't know what to do. Chi-Chi has often threatened to have me exterminated, if I break her car."

Vegeta replied, "Calm down, Goku. Your wife wouldn't exterminate you. She's a human, not a Dalek."

Goku said, "Even the Daleks are scared of her."

Vegeta replied, "Then we'll have to get a new car."

Goku said, "But that requires money. I have some dough, but I don't have enough cash, to be able to afford Christmas presents and a new car."

Vegeta started brainstorming. After thinking things out, he said, "I think I have a brilliant idea."

Goku asked, "What is it?"

Vegeta said, "Let's act like a new car is Chi-Chi's Christmas present. In fact, it could also be Bulma's present. We can pretend like the two of them have to share a car, because we care about the environment. That way, we only have to buy one present and our loved ones can share the present."

Goku replied, "That's a smart idea, but we still need money."

Vegeta had a sneaky smile on his face, while saying, "I think I know how to get the cash. Goku, doesn't your wife have a bunch of money?"

Goku answered, "She sure does."

Vegeta replied, "Then let's go to your house and take some of her money."

Goku responded, "I'm not sure if that's the right thing to do, Vegeta. It seems like stealing."

Vegeta said, "We're going to be getting her a present, with her own money, so it's a fair arrangement."

Goku replied, "That's a fair argument."

Vegeta said, "We'll need a way, to get back to your house. I guess we can wait for a taxi cab or something." Vegeta and Goku stood around, in the rain, while waiting for a taxi to drive by.

After a half-hour of waiting, a taxi drove by. Vegeta and Goku got into the taxi cab and had the driver take them to Goku's house. After they got to the house, Goku said, "It's a good thing I have a key." Vegeta grabbed Goku's house key and threw it into a pile of mud. Goku had a confused look on his face, while asking, "Why did you do that?"

Vegeta explained, "If Chi-Chi hears the sound of the door opening, she'll know you're home and we won't be able to take her money. We have to get into the house, without drawing attention to ourselves."

Goku smiled, while saying, "I think I know how to do that." Goku picked up Vegeta and started climbing up the house's wall. Goku blasted the window belonging to his son, Gohan. He threw Vegeta into the room.

Vegeta said, "The sound you made, when you blasted the window, probably got Chi-Chi's attention, but it's not as bad, as going through the front door."

Gohan looked at his dad and Vegeta, while asking, "What's going on?"

Goku said, "You don't need to worry about that, my boy. Where's Chi-Chi?"

Gohan answered, "She's drying her hair."

Goku had an excited look on his face, while saying, "That means she's not in her room. Vegeta and I will be able to take her money, without her knowing about it."

Goku and Vegeta went into the kitchen. They looked at the front counter. Chi-Chi's purse was next to a couple of shopping bags. Goku grabbed Chi-Chi's purse and started taking money out of it.

Vegeta asked, "Does Chi-Chi have enough cash?"

Goku answered, "She sure does. We'll buy a new car."

Vegeta replied, "It's the only present we'll have to buy. I'm so excited, about how easy this shopping spree is." Vegeta and Goku were so excited, that they felt they had to celebrate. Vegeta grabbed a guitar and started playing it, while Goku changed into a coconut bikini and hula skirt. While pretending to be a hula girl, he danced around.

Meanwhile, Chi-Chi finished drying her hair. She looked at her bathrobe and said, "This robe is cozy, but I better try on my new dress. Where did I leave it?" She paused and said, "I left it in the kitchen, along with the other stuff I bought."

Chi-Chi went into the kitchen and saw Vegeta performing a guitar solo, while Goku hopped around. She raised her eyebrows and asked, "What's going on?"

Goku explained, "We're celebrating the fact, that we were able to sneak into the house and take your cash, so we could buy you a new car. That way, we can replace the car we destroyed."

Chi-Chi angrily asked, "What are you talking about?!"

Vegeta shook his fist at Goku and said, "You weren't supposed to tell her the plan, you foolish simpleton. If we're going to deceive her, we need to act smarter."

Chi-Chi sternly replied, "You guys won't be deceiving me, any longer."

Goku looked at Vegeta, while asking, "What are we supposed to do?"

Vegeta whispered to Goku, "Let's take her cash and get her a new car. If we get her a car, that's much better than her old car, she might forgive us." Goku changed into his regular clothes, grabbed Chi-Chi's purse, and started running out of the house, along with Vegeta. Chi-Chi ran after them.

Piccolo, who had broken out of Area 51, was in a taxi cab. The taxi cab was going to drop him off at Goku's house, but Goku and Vegeta quickly opened the door and went inside. Vegeta looked at the taxi driver, while saying, "Take us to the mall."

The taxi driver asked, "Who are you talking to? There's four people in this car, so are you talking to me?"

Vegeta sighed and said, "Yes I am. You're the only one in the driver's seat, so I was obviously talking to you."

Piccolo looked at Goku and Vegeta, while saying, "You guys have a lot of explaining to do. Thanks to you, I fell into a river and got taken to Area 51. Now, you're taking me away from my destination. What's going on?"

Vegeta explained, "Goku's wife is after us, so we need to get her a new car."

Chi-Chi chased after the cab, before jumping on it. The front window was open, so Chi-Chi jumped into the car. She grabbed the taxi driver and threw him out of the cab. The taxi driver landed in a pile of mud. He looked down and found a key. The taxi driver said, "Hey, this is a key to someone's key. I'm going to use it and see if I can take some stuff from their house."

Vegeta noticed that Chi-Chi was driving the taxi cab, so he gulped and asked, "Where are you going to take me?"

Chi-Chi smirked, while saying, "I'm going to take you to Bulma's house. I'm sure she can give you the proper punishment. As for Goku, I'm going to take him home and ground him. Afterwards, he's going to take a part-time job, so he can afford to buy me a new car."

Chi-Chi started driving by Tien. Tien laughed, before saying, "People make fun of my outfit, but you're even worse. You're wearing a robe."

Chi-Chi angrily raised an eyebrow, while asking, "Are you judging my sense of fashion?"

Tien replied, "You're the opposite of fashion." Tien put on a grill and started rapping, "I'm Tien and I'm here to say, that wearing a robe is no okay."

Chi-Chi looked intense, while saying, "That's it. You picked the wrong day to tease me, shirtless boy. I've had to do hours of shopping, I lost my car, and my husband and his stupid buddy tried to rob me. You're going down." Chi-Chi started driving the taxi cab into Tien's car. Tien's car was getting close to a cliff. Tien wasn't wearing his seatbelt and his window was rolled down, so he fell out of the car and landed in the car.

Meanwhile, the taxi driver went into Goku's house. He saw Chi-Chi's shopping bags and said, "Maybe there's some stuff in there, that I can give to my loved ones." He dug around the bag and pulled out Chi-Chi's new dress. The taxi driver said, "This is a really nice dress. I'll give it to my wife, for Christmas." The taxi driver stole the shopping bags and walked out.

A few minutes later, the government agent walked by the ocean and saw Tien. He called his boss and said, "I know you're disappointed about losing the alien, but I found a shirtless guy, who has a third eye."

The agent's boss said, "Shirtless and three eyes? Sounds like a fascinating creature. Take him to Area 51."

The agent said, "Okay, sir. Should I get him some shirts, before dropping him off?"

The agent's boss replied, "No. This creature must have a particular reason, for not a wearing a shirt. I believe we'll unlock the secrets of his species, by solving the mystery behind his skimpy appearance."

The agent responded, "Sounds good, sir." The agent grabbed Tien and started taking him to Area 51.

Goku and Vegeta looked at Chi-Chi, while Chi-Chi got into Tien's car and said, "Since Tien's being taken to Area 51, he won't be needing his car. I'm going to keep it. I'm going to drive home and try on my new dress. You guys can get a taxi and go Christmas shopping. Bye, guys." Chi-Chi drove away.

Goku looked at Piccolo, while saying, "We still don't know what to buy."

Vegeta asked, "Are you feeling better?"

Piccolo said, "Fighting off the scientists, at Area 51, helped me get some energy."

Vegeta replied, "Then go to the mall and get some presents for our loved ones."

Piccolo responded, "Okay." Piccolo started flying to the mall.

Chi-Chi drove home. She went inside and realized that her new dress was gone, along with all the other things she bought. She sighed and said, "I might as well wear a robe, on Christmas, from now on." She looked around and saw Goku's hula-girl outfit. She put it on and started dancing around. She chuckled at herself and said, "I haven't had a good laugh, in a long time." She looked at herself, in a nearby mirror, and said, "You know what? I think I'd make a good hula girl. Gohan, pack your bags. We're going on vacation, to Hawaii."

Vegeta and Goku started walking home. Vegeta smiled at Goku, while saying, "It seems like the holidays are easy, after all." Vegeta pulled out his guitar and started singing a Christmas song, while Goku put on a elf-themed skirt and danced around.


End file.
